


Ominous

by Selah



Series: The Dark Age Project [1]
Category: GetBackers, Jrock, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wasn't right, a heaviness Yuuki felt every time they did a live in Shinjuku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ominous

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the jrockyaoi@lj.com October challenge. And yes, there will be more. Eventually. Kinda have a whole bunch of projects running at once, but NaNo is coming, so who knows.

Yuuki gathered long pink hair in one hand and pulled it over his shoulder, then leaned back against the brick wall behind him and lit up a much needed cigarette. He hated these nights, when something dark and heavy would prickle against his skin, some menacing presence that eluded him, barely glanced from the corner of his eye. Something had been shadowing him for hours now, lurking in dark corners while they had run though the usual routines for the day of a live. One shadow in particular he could have sworn had been about to take solid shape and walk right up to the stage during rehearsals. It was creepy as hell, made creepier by the fact that it only ever seemed to happen in Shinjuku.

“Hey pretty, why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time for sure~”

Yuuki glanced sidelong at the group of three men, frowning a little. Sure, he was still in the tiny leather shorts and thigh high leather boots that currently made up the lower half of his costume, but he was also fresh from their encore, covered in sweat and heavy makeup and not at all ready to be going out anywhere with anyone. Either these guys were incredibly drunk or incredibly stupid. Or both.

“Not tonight, boys,” he said, hoping for the best. The boots made him feel less tiny, but if he had to make a run for it, they were going to present a problem. He was closer to the live house's back door than he was to them, but if he tried to bolt, he was almost positive they would lunge and that was unlikely to end well.

“What, are you looking down on us? You think you're too good for us?!”

They were in the alley now, if he stayed where he was, it would definitely be trouble. A careful sidestep closer to the door didn't go unnoticed, the three drunks suddenly rushing forward to pin Yuuki to the wall, boxing him in on all sides. He tried to push past them only to get slammed back against the bricks behind him.

“You are, aren't you? Looking down on us, thinking you're better than us,” the one in front of him growled, pushing him hard into the wall again. “Who do you think you are, to look down on us like that? You're nothing but some garish broke tranny whore!”

That was going too far. Yuuki grabbed a fistful of the lead punk's hair, yanking his head down at the same time that he brought his knee up. It was enough to send the guy to the pavement ... but it also earned him a knife to his throat.

“Useless fucking whore,” the other man snarled. “How about I slice up that pretty little face of yours?!?”

He inhaled sharply as steel pressed into the skin of his throat, a bright line of pain that burned just under his jaw. So this was how he was going to die? His bandmates were going to be so angry, getting himself killed like this. 

The knife suddenly fell to the ground with a clatter and Yuuki followed it, panting to catch his breath. He started to rub at his throat only to have his hand caught in a strong grip, wrist squeezed in something not unlike a warning.

“Don't do that,” came a gruff whisper, but the man who had stopped him wasn't even looking at him. Yuuki didn't argue, didn't even really try to pull free, though he was uneasy in the larger man's hold. Instead he glanced back over his shoulder, trying to see what was so important. And was more than a little surprised to see the two drunken idiots he hadn't taken out himself trussed up like turkeys in steel strings, a rather effeminate man standing over them. It was a bizarre image, to say the least.

“Men like you disgust me,” the second stranger said, something about him tickling at a memory at the back of Yuuki's mind. The long hair, the two bells held that way in one hand ... he glanced up again at the man crouched next to him, but the face meant nothing to him. Not that he wasn't grateful for the intervention that had probably saved his life, assuming these two didn't do something worse themselves. Okay, so that wasn't too likely, but still. He felt even more like he had gotten himself mixed up in the middle of something that really shouldn't have ever involved him. Not that he had any grand ideas for what to do about it.

“Kazuki-sama....”

“Yuuki, what the fuck is ta– ... omigawd, Yuuki!”

In an instant, Satoshi was crouched down next to him, the blond that had caught his wrist already moving away, towards the one he had called Kazuki-sama. Such a common name and yet it niggled at the back of his memory, teased at something that couldn't quite push through Satoshi's half-panicked babbling about the fact that he was bleeding from the throat. He couldn't shake the feeling that he recognized this Kazuki person. It was the way his impossibly long dark chocolate hair was styled, the bulk of it wrapped in pure white cloth that stood out all the more for the dinginess of the alley around them, something he was certain he had seen not more than once before, but where?

“Relax, kiddo,” the blond said suddenly, startling Yuuki out of his daze, “he's not hurt that badly. Just needs a bandage, he probably won't even get a scar. Go on, get him inside before the cops get here. We'll take care of it.”

“No, I –,” Yuuki started to protest, words freezing in his throat at the icy look in the blond's cool blue eyes.

“Go on, your kind don't need involved in this. Bad press won't help your band,” the blond said, hoisting him up to his feet with unsettling ease.

“C-come on, Yuuki,” Satoshi stammered, tugging him towards the back door of the live house. “B-before Hiyuu comes l-looking for both of us.”

Yuuki hesitated another brief moment, casting quick glances between the door, the trussed up punks, and his two unlikely rescuers. Whoever they were, the blond was right about Lycaon not needing the press of a police report that included Yuuki's name, even as just a victim. A nod and then he bowed respectfully to them both.

“Thank you for all your help. I'm sorry to have been such a bother.”

“It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak,” the unnamed blond said softly, briefly squeezing his shoulder. Yuuki felt his hackles bristle at that, especially since he had taken out one of his attackers on his own, but perhaps it wasn't worth arguing. Especially when he suspected the police would be there before too much longer and he still didn't want to get caught up in all of that.

“So what was all that back there?” Satoshi hissed as he pulled him back into the venue.

“I needed some fresh air and a smoke and some drunks thought that meant I was a whore. They didn't like it when I said I wasn't interested,” he said with a shrug, heading for the backstage bathroom. He wasn't even bleeding anymore, frowning at his reflection as he washed away the blood. Too much blood, especially since he could barely find the cut on his skin. Something was definitely wrong with that, but he wasn't going to mention it to Satoshi. His friend would just think he was exaggerating. Or crazy. Maybe ... but he couldn't think of any explanation that actually made sense. He'd felt the knife bite into his flesh, felt the warmth of his own blood.

“Well hurry up, staff needs the rest of your costume and I'm hungry!” the redhead behind him whined, pouting at him.

“All right, all right, don't get your panties in a bunch,” Yuuki teased. Whatever. He wasn't going to think about it any more. Just another random bit of weirdness, discarded as unimportant.

~*~*~

“He's the one,” Toshiki said after the backstage door had closed firmly behind the two younger men.

“You're sure about this?” Kazuki asked, a sigh lurking under those words. Toshiki glanced over at the three would-be street toughs, inwardly amused to see all three were indeed still breathing. Perhaps Kazuki had actually called the police after all?

“Aa, I'm sure. I knew it from the minute I touched him. He has no idea, of course; his powers haven't even fully awakened yet. No surprise there.”

“Toshiki....”

“I'm not suggesting we do anything,” the blond said, shaking his head slightly. “At least, not anything overt, not yet. He's a public figure, after a fashion anyway; they can't just make him disappear. MakubeX-kun can track him on the virtual and we'll get a couple of our people to keep tabs on him in the physical.”

Toshiki watched as his prince considered his words for a long moment before nodding. A flick of an elegant wrist recalled steel koto strings and then Kazuki hooked his bells back into place. 

“Observe, assess, recruit or destroy,” his prince muttered with a bitter twist to his words and once again Toshiki found himself wondering just what had happened in that missing six months. Those were not the words of his prince, of the man who had once ruled Elegance with a gentle heart and an iron fist. Closing the distance between them, he caught his partner's chin and forced eye contact. And for a brief unguarded moment, he saw the fear that still lurked within the Prince of Battles. That would not do.

“Come on, call Fuyuki and we'll get dinner,” he said, forcing a smile for the other man's sake. Who knew, the Beast Master might have uncovered something even more interesting. If nothing else, Shido could always help pull Kazuki back from the darker places his mind sometimes went when Toshiki couldn't do it by himself. Whatever had triggered this dip in the other, they would lift him back up into the light together.

~*~*~

Yuuki was all too relieved to collapse face first into his own bed again. The drunken tittering that followed him spoiled the moment just a little bit, though.

“Aww, wha's'a matter, Yuu-chan can't hold his booze~?” 

“Shut up, Toshi, go pass out on the couch or something,” he grumbled,

“Yeah, Toshi, go pass out on the couch,” Zero parroted with a slightly drunken giggle of his own. “Yuu-chan is all mine tonight~ I won him fair and square~”

Now what were those two idiots on about? Yuuki wasn't all that sure he cared, especially when he wasn't sure if he even had the energy left to get undressed. Though he had to wonder at the wisdom of his own unconcern when he felt hands trying to roll him over. Huffing a sigh, he complied and frowned at Zero, a little surprised to see Satoshi really had left the room and even closed the door.

“Ri-chan,” he mumbled, catching one wrist at his waistband, “what are you doing?”

“Helping you get undressed, duh,” the blond said with a deceptively innocent grin. “It's no good if I can't even get you naked, Yuu-chan!”

“And why do you need to get me naked?”

“How else am I going to ride your cock?” Zero countered, frowning slightly before he lit up with another thought. “Oh, oh, unless Yuu-chan likes fucking while still half dressed? But I still need to get your pants at least half off for that!”

Right, well, ask a stupid question.... “Ri-chan....”

“What?” the younger man asked and Yuuki would have had to have been a complete moron to have missed the real hurt hiding behind that supposedly innocent pout. Dammit. But he really was too tired for sex, especially drunken bandmate sex.

“Why don't you ask Toshi if you can ride _his_ dick? Or Hiyuu?”

He knew they were the wrong words even as they were leaving his mouth. Gods fucking dammit all to hell, he really was too tired for this.

“If I wanted to ride Hiyuu-kun, I wouldn't've come in here in the first place,” Zero muttered, pushing himself up from Yuuki's bed with a dark scowl. “When did you turn into such a selfish prick anyway?”

“Ri-chan....”

“Forget it, just ... just forget it,” his friend and bandmate muttered. And while it was tempting to do just that, to let Zero walk out and pretend like nothing had ever happened, Yuuki knew giving in to that temptation would end up making things even worse in the long run. Surprising even himself, he hurriedly slid off the bed and caught Zero in a koala-like hug, wrapping arms around him tightly and nuzzling his cheek.

“Mou, Ri-chan, I'm sorry, okay?” he said softly. “I wasn't trying to suggest anything, it's just that it's been a really long day and I'm really, really tired.”

“You weren't that tired after the last show. Or the one before that,” Zero muttered, though he wasn't trying to pull away, which Yuuki decided had to mean something. 

“I know,” he mumbled, wishing he knew how to explain it. Of course that would probably require him to understand why shows in Shinjuku always left him feeling more exhausted than anywhere else. But he didn't. He didn't understand the visions or the darkness or the weight or any of it. And he was starting to think he never would.

“So ... just sleep tonight?”

“Just sleep,” he agreed. Zero sighed, shaking his head.

“All right, princess, but you owe me!” the blond declared, playfully jabbing him in the chest. Laughing softly, Yuuki brushed a kiss to the younger man's cheek and let him go. He could live with that.

~*~*~

_“We have a series of jobs for you, Doctor Jackal. As the best hakobiya in all of Japan, we believe you to be uniquely qualified for this work. Name your price.”_


End file.
